


Out of Sight

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Kyoya as a child, Pre-Ouran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being fitted with glasses is something to get used to, but Kyoya is up for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little thing I wrote quite some time ago, and it took a friend liking it on Tumblr for me to realize I hadn't posted it elsewhere. Thanks, Pilindiel! And thank you, also, to LuxArtisan who's been a constant source of friendship and encouragement for years
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It’s an uncomfortable fit across the bridge of his nose, and the way he can’t help but stare at the edge of the frame is surely a headache waiting to happen. Kyoya shrugs, unable to see what else there is to do. Embracing the facts would be best, he decides, since the glasses are meant to be a part of him from now on. It’s no different, really, than the spectacles across his father’s face, or that one ring he always sees around his mother’s finger.

His eyes no longer strain for sight, but look instead for interior semblances of a man he still believes will always remain so much bigger than he could ever be. He is a boy, who despite his whip smart and attentive ways, is essentially a child built of wishes and a virtuous nature. He sees his father different than his older brothers, who follow the man around too full of seriousness and composure. He notices as time spent with the teens dwindles, and cannot help but question why they look to imitate a man who is ultimately inimitable.

Still, there are some ways in which they can be the same. It was his father to first greet Kyoya as one of his quieter, gentler bodyguards ushered the newly outfitted boy through the front door. Where he’d expected silence and rigidity there had been a gleam to the older man’s lenses amid compliments of the exceptional young man growing in front of him.

For now, there is no telling this child of nine, as he pushes his new glasses upward, that the love of men always gives before it takes. Seeing little more than boredom and repetition in his brothers, there is little with which to warn him of everything that is to come.

Remembering his father, he smiles that same smile, and takes one final glance in the mirror. Smart, deft fingers adjust his tie, and before long Kyoya is on his way.


End file.
